Can I Love You
by astia morichan
Summary: sungmin yang terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan cho kyuhyun. Setelah sungmin mulai mencintainya, tapi kyuhyun ternyata mempunyai sesorang yang masih ia cintai. Siapa yang akan kyu pilih?/ KyuMin/Yaoi/CHAP 2 up
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Author: Astia Morichan

Rate: T

Genre: romance/ hurt (?) drama

Diclamair: KyuMin belong to God

Summary: sungmin yang terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan cho kyuhyun. Setelah sungmin mulai mencintainya, tapi kyuhyun ternyata mempunyai sesorang yang masih ia cintai. Siapa yg kyu pilih?/ KyuMin/Yaoi/Prolog

Pair: KyuMin

a/n: saya gk jdi hiatus, hiatus hanya buat FF Nc doang. ini ff tercipta akibat kegalauan RPW. Maaf jika cerita pasaran banget. Abisnya ini emang kejadian sama saya :')

happy reading

.

.

.

"_Minnie-ah, kau akan Appa jodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Appa sudah berjanji pada Tuan Cho untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua" Seorang namja paruh baya itu, mengelus lembut rambut putranya yang berparas manis. Mungkin untuk sedikit menenagkan putranya, agar tak terlalu kaget. _

"_Mwoo? Apa dia yeoja yang cantik?" Tanya namja manis itu- Sungmin pada Tuan Lee. Tersenyum sangat manis. Berharap orang yang akan di jodohkan dengannya, seorang yeoja yang sesuai dengan kriterianya._

"_Aniya, Kyuhyun itu namja"_

"_..." Sungmin diam tak bergeming, setelah Tuan Lee mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya itu. Mencoba mencerna Apa yang Appa nya katakan._

"_Dia itu sangat tampan, Minnie-ah. Kau pasti menyukainya" _

"_Mwooo? Namja? Dia namja? Appa kau gila. Aku itu namja, mana mungkin aku harus menikah dengan namja lagi?" Sungmin menatap Tuan Lee, dengan tatapan marah. Sungguh Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Ia akan menikah dengan seorang namja. Itu sangat di luar pikirannya._

"_Jangan membantah Lee Sungmin. Turuti apa yang Appa katakan, arraseo? "_

"_Tapi aku tidak mau Appa. Aku mohon. Aku masih normal" Sungmin terus mencoba membantah perintah Appa nya yang terkesan tidak masuk akal itu._

"_Appa hanya ingin kau menurutinya, Min. Jangan menolak"_

"_Terserah padamu, Appa" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai meninggalkan Appa nya yang masih duduk menatap kepergian Sungmin._

.

.

.

Cuaca di kota Seoul hari ini sangat cerah. Semua orang berlalu lalang di setiap jalanan untuk menikmati hari yang cerah ini. Berpergian bersama keluarga, teman, atau bahkan kekasihnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk namja manis nan imut satu ini. Terlihat bahwa Ia tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Ia mengingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Huffhhtt,, sial. Kenapa juga aku harus menerima perjodohan itu. Menyebalkan sekali" Namja manis itu menghela nafas pelan, menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Harusnya aku menolaknya. Huahhh~ aku sudah tak bisa menarik perkataan Appa lagi. Dan lagi pula kenapa harus namja? Appa benar-benar gila. Aku itu manis normal. Masih menyukai yeoja yang sexy. Tapi kenapa Appa harus menjodohkan ku dengan namja itu? Aku akui namja itu cukup tampan. Tapi – Aishhhh,,, " Namja manis itu- Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh Ia sangat menyesali ucapannya. Menerima begitu saja, perjodohan dengan seorang namja yang memang bergender sama dengannya. Walaupun memang, Sungmin sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran namja itu di sampingnya.

"hmmn, Ming" Suara sapaan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin harus menghentikan umpatannya. Dengan refleks Sungmin membalikan badannya, melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya tadi.

"K-Kyu?" Suara Sungmin seperti tercekat, ketika melihat sosok namja tinggi nan tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Apa Ia mendengar umpatanku? Semoga saja tidak'_

"Ne, kajja Ming. Kita pulang, Appa mu menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu tadi" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"N-Ne, Baiklah" Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Mulai berdiri di samping namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman itu, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku, Kyu" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan tengah rumah megah milik keluarga Lee.

"Hm, lagi pula Appa mu memang menyuruhku untuk kemari" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dan dengan gemas mengacak-acak lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Arraseo, kau tunggu saja disini Kyu. Aku akan memanggil Appa" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Appa nya. Tapi baru saja selangkah, langkahnya langsung terhenti

**Greepp**

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terjatuh dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka terlihat, Kyuhyun memangku Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"K-Kyu?"

"Temani aku saja disini, Ming" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Ya , walaupun mereka di jodohkan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat Sungmin dapat melihatnya. Kyuhyun pun tahu, bahwa Sungmin masih ragu. Bahkan bisa di katakan benci padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menyanyangi Sungmin. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah langsung jatuh cinta pada mata foxy milik Sungmin. Tapi sungguh sangat di sayangkan, masih ada seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun cintai. Seorang yeoja yang sudah menguasai hatinya selama dua tahun.

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya Appa memang tidak ada di rumah"

"Itu bagus, tak ada yang mengganggu kita berarti chagi"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah terduduk di sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang. Menikmati pemandangan di taman yang Ia kunjungi. Taman ini selalu ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Terutama anak kecil yang sedang berlari-lari. Membuat sungmin tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang ada di taman itu. Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling taman. Akan lebih baik jika Ia mulai menggambar pemandangan yang ada di taman ini. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah manis Sungmin. Mungkin memang lebih baik Ia menggambar, untuk menghilangkan semua penatnya.

Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dari dalam tas. Mengambil pensil dan mulai menghiasi kertas kosong itu dengan sebuah coretan yang menghasilkan gambar yang indah. Sungmin kini tengah menggambar anak-anak yang tengah berlarian itu. Mata foxynya itu, kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ketika Ia melihat objek yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

'_Wae? Siapa itu? Kenapa ia melakukan itu?'_

Sungmin masih memandang dua objek yang kini tengah berdiri di sebuah pohon. Yah- dua objek itu, adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu. Pasangan itu tengah melakukan French Kiss di taman ini. Sungmin terseyum miris, melihat nya. Tentu saja, pasangan itu adalah Kyuhyun dan seorang yeoja yang terlihat lumayan cantik.

'_hah~ kau bodoh lee Sungmin. Ia tak mungkin menyukaimu. Jangan terlalu berharap'_

Sungmin berhenti memandangi pemandangan itu. Tangannya, kini mulai kembali untuk menggambar anak-anak yang tengah berlarian di hadapannya. Mengacuhkan pemandangan nista yang masih terlihat oleh matanya (?)

.

.

.

"hah~ hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali" Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Merenggangkan otot-otonya yang terasa sangat pegal. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba merilekskan semua pikirannya.

'huh~ kenapa setiap aku memejamkan mata, pemandangan nista itu selalu terlihat di hadapanku?'

"Aishhh,, sial. Ada apa denganmu Lee Sungmin. Lupakan itu" Sungmin kembali membuka matanya, dan menjambak rambutnya kesal. Pemandangan nista itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

"Argghhhtttt,, menyebalkan" Sungmin berteriak kesal, mulai menundukan dirinya dan segera mengambil remote Tv. Menyalakan TV dan mulai mencari chanel yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya. Tanpa mennyadari sesorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat lucu ketika kesal seperti itu. Menurutnya, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau kusut sekali, Min?" suara bariton yang sangat khas itu terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"eh? K-Kyu? Se-sejak kapan kau di sampingku?" Wajah Sungmin kini terlihat sangat kaget, ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Baru saja"

"oh~ aku kira kau sudah lama" mulut Sungmin hanya membentuk huruf 'O' dan mulai kembali menatap TV yang menyala di hadapannya. Mencoba untuk tidak lagi melihat Kyuhyun.

"lalu ada apa denganmu, Min?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada Sungmin. Sungguh Ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Siapa yang berani membuat namja manis itu terlihat kesal.

'Huh~ kau tanya ada apa dengan ku? Itu gara-gara ulah mu Tuan Cho'

"A-Aniya, tak terjadi apapun" Sungmin kembali tersenyum yang sangat jelas sekali terlihat di paksakan. Membuat Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau bohong. Ceritakan pada ku Cho Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman di telinga Sungmin.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Kyu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, dan sekarang tolong biarkan aku sendiri" Sungmin mulai berdiri, dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Lee Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

T.B.C

Thanks for Your Review. Please dont be silent reader. Hargailah saya, apa sih susahnya ngereview T_T

Attention: maaf saya lgi hiatus buat FF NC *plakk adakah yang nunggu FF My Lovely Pet? Kalau mau FF itu FULL NC akan ada lanjutannya nanti, pas mood saya pass untuk buat FULL NC. Tpi kalo mau FF nya cepet lanjutannya. Mungkin hanya SMUT. Silahkan di pilih ;)

RnR juseyo.


	2. Chapter 3

Author: Astia Morichan

Rate: T

Genre: romance/ hurt (?) drama

Diclamair: KyuMin belong to God

Summary: sungmin yang terpaksa menerima perjodohannya dengan cho kyuhyun. Setelah sungmin mulai mencintainya, tapi kyuhyun ternyata mempunyai sesorang yang masih ia cintai. Siapa yg kyu pilih?/ KyuMin/Yaoi

Pair: KyuMin

Slight: Simin

a/n: FF ini tercipta akibat kegalauan RPW. Maaf jika cerita pasaran banget. Abisnya ini emang kejadian sama saya di dunia RPW :')

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Seorang namja kini tengah berbaring tengkurap di ranjang big size nya itu. Alunan lagu terdengar dengan sangat keras di ruangan bernuansa pink ini.

"huhftt,, lupakan semua itu Lee Sungmin. Lagi pula, di antara kau dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah terikat dengan namanya cinta" Namja berwajah tampan ini-Sungmin, bergumam pelan. Terdengar sangat lirih, jika kalian mendengarnya mungkin kalian bisa merasakan sendiri kesakitan yang di alami namja manis itu.

**Tookk-Tookk-Took**

Suara pintu terdengar di ketuk dari luar. Membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget, dan dengan refleks mendudukan dirinya di ranjang.

**Cekleekk**

Pintu itu terbuka, tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya. Seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi dengan senyum menawannya, masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah,, Kajja kita pergi ! hari ini kita harus memilih toxedo untuk pernikahan nanti" Namja itu-Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin. Memperhatikan namja manis itu, yang masih terus menatap.

"Sekarang?"

"Ne, sekarang Ming. Bersiaplah, aku akan menunggumu di bawah" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, sebelum Ia meninggalkan kamar.

'_**Kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku, Kyu? Ini lebih menyakitkan'**_

.

.

.

"Kau mau memilih yang mana Tuan Lee?" Seorang pelayan wanita itu, bertanya pada Sungmin yang kini tengah memilih Tuxedo pernikahan bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat beberapa setelan tuxedo yang menurutnya bagus dan cocok untuknya. Sementara Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kini terlihat antusias.

"Aku pilih yang berwarna putih itu" Sungmin menunjuk setelan toxedo berwarna putih, yang terkesan sederhana tapi terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ah, Baiklah. Saya akan menyiapkannya untuk anda" Pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat.

"Kyu, kau pilih yang mana?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memilihnya. Toxedo berwarna hitam" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ia memang sudah membeli toxedo itu bulan lalu. Tentu saja, itu untuk pernikahannya dengan yeoja impiannya. Hanya saja, keinginan itu tak sampai terwujud.

"Arraseo" Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk, dan kembali melihat-lihat toxedo yang ada di sana.

"Ming, titip Handphone ku sebentar ne. Aku ingin ke toilet" Kyuhyun menyerahkan I-Phone berwarna hitamnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dan menerima I-Phone Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lama-lama. Aku ingin segera pulang"

"Ne, arra" Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang asyik kembali melihat toxedo di Toko itu.

**Dreeetttt Dreetttt**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan refleks Sungmin membuka pesan itu.

_**From: Chagiya**_

_**Oppa, aku menunggu mu di Apartement ku nanti Sore. **_

_**Jangan lupa, nanti sore ne ^^**_

_**Love :***_

Teks singkat itu kembali membuat perasaan Sungmin, kembali merasakan sakit. Entah kenapa itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

'_**Mungkinkah ini yeoja yang kemarin aku lihat?'**_

Sungmin kembali menutup pesan itu, setelah membukanya. Kembali mencoba fokus pada beberapa setelan toxedo di sana. Walaupun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Perasaan ini menyakirkan. Sungguh Sungmin, tidak menginginkan semua ini. Jika bukan karena Appa nya, Ia tidak akan mungkin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang membuatnya merasakan hal menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali ke toko itu. Ia kini berdiri di samping Sungmin, yang tengah menatap kosong toxedo yang ada di hadapannya.

"Min-ah, gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi di hadapannya.

"Na-nan, gwaenchana" Dengan gugup, Sungmin kembali mencoba memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"Baiklah, Kajja kita pulang. Semua sudah di urus oleh Eomma ku" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Dan mulai keluar dari toko butik pernikahan itu. Menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

'_**Hangat, bisakah kita seperti ini terus? Aku sangat menginginkanmu menggandeng tanganku seperti sekarang'**_

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum manis, ketika Ia merasakan kehangatan yang di salurkan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Sedih, gelisah, ah, yang jelas Ia tengah galau kali ini (?). tentu saja, Kyuhyun kini telah pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengantarkannya ke rumah. Sungmin tahu, mungkin Kyuhyun sekarang tengah berada di Apartement yeoja itu. Dan itu lah yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan Yeoja itu?

"Hah,, lupakan itu Lee Sungmin. Ingatlah, kau bukan siapa-siapa dari Kyuhyun" Sungmin bergumam pelan. Memeluk gulingnya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan semua pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun selalu menghantui pikirannya. Sungmin yang dulu tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, kini begitu saja menerimanya ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Senyuman Kyuhyun, dan tatapan matanya selalu membuat Sungmin terhipnotis.

'Mungkinkah Ia sudah menyukai Kyuhyun?' Pertanyaan itu selalu keluar dari benaknya.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik, jika aku pergi lagi ke taman atau club? Ah, lebih baik aku pergi ke Club saja. Pasti menyenangkan" Sungmin pun mulai beranjak dari tidurnya. Mengganti pakaiannya, dengan celana jeans, dan kaos putih yang terkesan sederhana, tapi justru Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Sungmin mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan mulai meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Mobil honda civic berwarna putih itu, berhenti di sebuah Club malam yang cukup terkenal. Seorang pemuda berparas manis, turun dari mobil itu. Pemuda manis itu-Sungmin, melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke tempat club yang biasa Ia datangi bersama teman-temannya. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini Ia harus pergi ke tempat nista itu sendiri.

Sungmin kini tengah terduduk di dekat bar tender yang melayaniinya.

"Anda ingin pesan apa Tuan?" Pelayan itu bertanya ramah pada Sungmin.

"Aku ingin whisky yang paling enak" seru Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk. Dan dengan cekatan, Ia menuangkan sebuah whisky ke dalam gelas kecil. Membawakannya untuk Sungmin.

"Ini pesanan anda" Sungmin hanya mengangguk, sambil mengambil gelas berisi whisky itu. Sungmin meneguknya sedikit. Pandangannya kini beralih pada orang-orang yang tengah menari di lantai dansa itu. Banyak sekali yeoja yang mungkin murahan tenngah bersama namja asing yang kini meliukan tubuh mereka. Tangan-tangan nakal itu memegang ke sembarang arah. Ah, benar-benar terlihat sangat nista. Sungmin yang melihat hal seperti itu, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal seperti itu.

Sungmin kembali meneguk whisky itu sampai habis.

"Lagi" Sungmin menyodorkan gelas yang kosong itu pada Bar tender, sang Bar tender hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali menuangkan whisky dengan kadar Alkohol yang sangat tinggi itu.

"ugh,," Sungmin kembali meneguk whisky itu. Sampai pandangannya kini terlihat sangat kabur saat ini. Sungmin menumpukan kedua tangannya ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Hey,," Seorang namja menyapa Sungmin, yang tanpa di sadari sudah duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat ke arah namja itu.

"nuguya?" dengan suara yang parau, sungmin mencoba melihat namja yang menyapanya.

"Ya ! Ini aku Minnie-chagi. Masa kau lupa padaku!" Namja itu berteriak di tepat di telinga Sungmin. Membuat kesadaran Sungmin yang tadi sudah hilang, kini kembali lagi. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Menatap namja yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"eh? Si-Siwonnie,, hikkk,, hikk,," Sungmin segera memeluk namja berperawakan tinggi itu. Ah, sepertinya Sungmin sudah mabuk lagi.

"Kau mabuk, Ming" Siwon membalas pelukan Sungmin, tersenyum senang ketika menyadari Sungmin mengingatnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin di tempat ini. Ia benar-benar merindukan namja manis ini. Enam bulan tak bertemu dengan Sungmin, sudah terasa seperti empat tahun saja. Tentu, Siwon memang menyukai Sungmin sejak pertama Ia mengenalnya. Walaupun Sungmin terus menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat.

"Ahni,, hikk,, aku tidak mabuk,, hikk,," Sungmin mencoba berbicara dengan benar.

"Bagaimana kaburmu, hmm?" Siwon mengelus rambut hitam milik Sungmin.

"Buruk, sangat buruk Wonnie" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon.

"Wae? Aku kira kau baik-baik saja selama aku tak ada"

"Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah Wonnie" Ucapan Sungmin itu, membuat Siwon terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras, ketika tahu Namja yang Ia cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Siapa yang akan menikah dengan mu? Apa dia yeoja yang cantik?" Tanya Siwon berusaha tenang.

"haha, di bukan yeoja Wonnie. Tapi Namja"

"Mwo? Namja? Kau akan menikah dengan Namja?" Siwon membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika Sungmin sudah tidak straight lagi.

"Kau tidak straight lagi, Ming?" Sungguh Siwon sangat senang, mendengar kabar tentang ini. Masih ada kesempatan untuk membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya.

"Mungkin saja. Aku juga tak yakin soal itu" Sungmin kembali meneguk whisky di gelasnya.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" Siwon kembali ke bertanya. Ia benar-benar ketinggalan informasi tentang Sungmin.

"Minggu depan"

"Mwo? Minggu depan? Tidak boleh, Min. Aku tak akan setuju" Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mulai berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap Sungmin yang masih terus meneguk whisky itu.

"Hm,, aku juga tidak setuju" Sungmin kembali bergumam sambil memainkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

"Aku tak bisa membantahnya"

"Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini"

T.B.C

Kenapa jdi kaya gini yah? -.-

Salahkan otak saya yang mulai ngawur.

Ada yang tanya kan, ini berdasarkan kisah nyata aku, dan aku juga di jodohin. Sebenernya bukan gitu. Kejadian ini memang terjadi sama aku tapi di dunia RolePlayer. Bukan di Real Life.

Big Thanks, untuk yang mereview. Maaf telat publish, soalnya saya udah mulai sibuk.

And then Review Juseyo ^^

_**Sign**_

_**Ryutaro Wife's (?)**_


End file.
